The Minds Of the Critters
by Vixen of Shadows
Summary: ever gotten a look inside the heads of our favourite creatures of the Harry Potter universe? well this is what might be going on inside em.....R&R.series of oneshots ...Finished
1. Hedwig and the Nightmare!

* * *

The mind of the critters

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and co., not me (I wouldn't mind owning Fawkes though).

Summary- what really goes on in a Animals mind? Especially one from the Harry Potter universe? End of year 5

* * *

Hedwigs point of view

* * *

It was happening again,  
  
This was the fifth night in a row that my master slept for only a few fitful hours and what I can gather that silly dog man ( Sirius I think it was) continues to haunt my masters dreams for getting him killed.  
  
I guess I better explain.  
  
My name is Hedwig. I am a snowy owl that belongs to a boy named Harry Potter. Harry is a wizard and a great one at that. Over the past few years he has been going to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, where he's a celebrity because he survived a killing curse as a baby which some how reflected back to the wizard that casted it and only left a scar on Harry. Voldemort, as the wizard is called, was supposedly killed but is know back. Once again Voldemort is after Harry to kill him for that little "episode" when Harry was one.  
  
I won't give you a full explanation but I can tell you this: Sirius (dog man) was harrys godfather (haven't a clue what that means) and was probably the only father figure he ever had. Unfortunately dog man got himself killed because my master saw a vision that was sent by voldemort (once again: don't ask) and acted thinking dog man was in trouble. Now Harry blames himself ounce again about a death he could not help.  
  
Poor kid. Even growing up with a bunch of magic hating muggles didn't stop him from having a big heart.  
  
Anyway, back to the present. Thanks to many strange events I still don't fully understand my master just cant get a break. For the past 2 years he's been having nightmares and I cant do anything than try to keep him company and deliver messages for him.  
  
I wish I could do more but I am an owl. Not a human. The funny thing is many say I worry over him like a mother over her brood. I realize that now. At least I'm not the only one. Apparently the weasleys (my masters friends) are like a second family to him. That's a huge relief. And when either the weasleys or myself aren't there the bookworm is (I don't mean to be insulting but she does smell like books!)  
  
Any way I better wake Harry up he might wake those awful muggles again and only Nocturna knows what they will do.

* * *

No ones point of view

* * *

To anyone else the scene would look like a kid having a nightmare. But to anyone who knew the kid it would be a regular occurrence.  
  
Harry Potter was in the middle of a nightmare about his godfather's death when a sharp Hoot echoed in his ears startling him into consciousness.  
  
As Harry awoke he realized he had his glasses on and it appeared he had fallen asleep while reading. Looking around he also realized he had a very concerned owl looking at him.  
  
"Don't worry Hedwig, I'm fine" he answered her when she gave a worried Hoot. Like hell you are, her expression said, before she landed on his shoulder and nipped his ear lovingly.  
  
Harry chuckled at her antics. And started petting her head as he but his book away and leaned back onto the bed. A few minutes past before Harry sighed looking as though he was in deep thought.  
  
Hedwig hooted questionally at him. "I keep seeing him die, over and over.and its all my fault. I shouldn't have believed that vision, I was a foo.....OW!" harry exclaimed as he rubbed his ear."what was that for?" as he looked at his owl that was now looking at him from his lap and non too happily at that. Apparently Hedwig had nipped his ear a little harder than usual.  
  
Obviously Hedwig had enough of his attitude and decided to do something. Strange enough this 'something' was reprimanding him like a kid that had done something bad.  
  
'hoooot, hhhhhhhoooooooooot, hoooooooooooooooooooooooo, hoo-hooooooo- hoooooooot, squawk!' and on Hedwig went reprimanding her master (even if he couldn't understand her) for about 5 minutes.  
  
Amazingly enough Harry seemed to know exactly what she said.  
  
"HEDWIG!" Harry exclaimed "I think I get the point,sheesh no need to blast my eardrums" at that Hedwig shut her beak with a disapproving click.  
  
"I think you where trying to tell me to deal with it? And move on but don't forget him?" Harry asked lightly. He was quit surprised when Hedwig nodded her head in approval.  
  
He blinked 

He blinked again  
  
Then he realized something." you really do understand me don't you?" he asked softly when he recovered from the shock he just got. The owl on his lap just looked at him and nodded slightly. "Wow" was all Harry had to say.  
  
That was when he remembered the earlier topic. "hedwig, how can I move on when it's my fault he's dead?" he asked. She just looked at him then flew over to the desk, picked up the latest letters from his friends telling him they where there for him and that he shouldn't blame himself, and dropped them on his lap. Picking a certain one from the pile she held it out to Harry.  
  
He blinked and took the letter and read it again with a look of confusion and disbelief on his face. As he read the letter he realized something else. Looking at Hedwig and stroked her head.  
  
"I don't believe it. Your right Hedwig, and so are my friends. I shouldn't blame myself. For all I know the vision could've bin real and Sirius would have bin dead anyway. But I shouldn't forget him either....." he trailed of with a look of thoughtfulness on his face.  
  
A few minutes later Harry yawned and looked at his owl on his lap. " thank you Hedwig. I think I better try to sleep.eh?" the owl nodded again. This brought a smile to his face.  
  
"Goodnight Hedwig"  
  
And that was that.

* * *

hedwig's pov

* * *

Watching as her master fell asleep, Hedwig realized that she really was like a mother watching over her brood. Maybe that burnt over-grown flying chicken was right after all.  
  
With that thought in mind she flew lightly to the top of the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading. If anyone wants I will continue this story with other pov's from a variety of critters that appear in the books. Just review and send an idea of what you want to read next.  
  
1Basilisk 

2Fawks

3Crookshanks

4Pig

5Moony's wolf side.  
  
But remember the more you review the quicker updating will be.

Nocturna is a 'idea' i borrowed from Kenneth Oppals book: Silverwing.


	2. Wolfie and and Remus have a snack!

The Mind of the Critters  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Time period- Marauders last year, a week before the full moon  
  
?wolfie thoughts? /remus thoughts/  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooo  
  
Groooowwwwl  
  
That was exactly what I, Remus Lupin , seventh year werewolf from Hogwarts, heard as I woke. Apparently not eating dinner wasn't a good idea.  
  
Looking around, I realized it was 3 in the morning and only a few days till the new moon......whoopdedo  
  
/I'm hungry. But I cant get a detention, I'm a prefect......what to do?/  
  
Looking around again I noticed James's trunk was unlocked. Sneaking over I whispered  
  
"Prongs, can I borrow the map and cloak?"  
  
"mmmmmmm........zzzzzzz"  
  
/ I'll take that for a yes then/  
  
Rummaging around in his trunk I finally spotted the map and invisibility cloak. A few minutes later I was headed towards the kitchen for a snack.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo  
  
½ hour later

OOOOOOOOOO  
  
After returning the map and cloak, I found myself sitting on my bed, next to the open window, munching on a couple sandwiches. That's when I heard a voice.  
  
? wheres the real food??  
  
Looking around I didn't see anyone but I did see a nearly full moon. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.........er..........a twenty pound werewolf. To be more specific.  
  
?oi! I said WHERES THE REAL FOOD? /what do you want now, wolfie?/ I asked my wolf side.  
  
? Foods, meat, ring any bells? We ARE a werewolf so eat like one?  
  
/I don't eat meat. Besides You and I are two different beings./  
  
??mental blink??  
  
/in other words wolfie, shut up before I use the silver/  
  
? your no fun, but come on just listen to me for once?  
  
/fine but I refuse to eat my friends/  
  
?spoil sport?  
  
?any way I wont make you eat them but I can suggest this: you know that cat that wanders around the grounds and that stray owl in the owlry? Why not eat them? No one will miss them?  
  
/I don't know................./  
  
?pweaaaaaaaaaase??  
  
/................../  
  
/ ....................Ok!/  
  
? yay!?  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

4 days later

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
"Hey prongs have you noticed something? "I heard Sirius ask James  
  
"What?" he answered through a mouthful of food  
  
"That annoying cat and owl are missing and their always around" he stated  
  
"He's right" peter butted in. from his spot next to me.  
  
"Maybe they finally left or maybe wolf man ate em!" he answered swallowing.  
  
Unfortunately that was also when I chose to burp. That caused the three of them to look at me.  
  
"You didn't did you ?" peter squeked.  
  
"errmmm........" I gulped.  
  
The three stared at me in surprise.  
  
"moony........" James said slowly, "did you eat them?"  
  
/im doomed/  
  
"ummmm.......i was kind of hungry and went for a midnight snack............."  
  
They blinked at me.  
  
?oh for petes sake just tell them?  
  
/im doomed/  
  
"iwashungryandwolfieconvincedmetogoeatthembecausenoonewouldmissthemsoididand ididbuti'llneverdoitagaincanyouforgiveme?" I said in one breath.  
  
"in English please" Sirius said. While the others continued staring.  
  
Gulp  
  
"I wanted a midnight snack and so did wolfie................can you forgive me" I answered quietly.  
  
"you ate them!" James said. "wow,guess that stops us from getting rid of them"  
  
I blinked in surprise.  
  
"you mean your not upset?"I asked  
  
they gave me flat looks "nope, this is the first time you lost control.just try not to go after any pets"  
  
".........ok........"  
  
"now that that is solved, time to plan a prank.!"  
  
?sometimes these guys scare me?  
  
/ditto/  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thanks for reading.  
  
What do you want to read next?  
  
1basilisk  
  
2fawkes  
  
3pig  
  
4crookshanks  
  
5buckbeak  
  
any suggestions?


	3. Buckbeak and Ferretscouldn't resist

The minds of the critters  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
Critter: Buckbeak the hippogriff  
  
Time period: 4th year.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Hello, I am buckbeak. A hippogriff that was sentenced to be beheaded last year but I managed to escape with the help of a boy, a girl and a man. The boy is named Harry potter. Yes, the Harry Potter helped me escape. He is a good kid, a bit of a trouble magnet though.  
  
Anyway, as a 'hunted and dangerous' creature I am forced to live on the run with another wizard named Sirius Black. Sirius is a dog animagus whose form looks somewhat like a Grim. However we are both in trouble with the law so we must hide. At the moment I am resting in a cave in the side of a mountain waiting for Sirius to get back from what ever he is doing.  
  
Being on the run is sort of fun. I must say. But it does have its down sides such as not being able to show ones face in public and having to live off rats and having few people to talk too.  
  
Maybe I should have escaped while I had the chance last year but I probably would have been accepted into a hippogriff herd but life wouldn't be the same. I would have spent many days wondering what it would have been like to live this way. I don't regret making this decision but I do regret not being able to see my family again.  
  
Yes, I do have a family. I have wife by the name of jasmine and a pair of twins by the names of chromos and bulimia. My parents were killed by human's years before but I still have my grandfather and uncle. The rest of my family are either dead or vanished years ago.  
  
I wish I could see them again but to them I am probably dead.  
  
(voices)  
  
It seems my companion and the werewolf is back. I forgot to mention that Sirius has a friend with him. The werewolves name is Remus Lupin. He is a nice fellow.  
  
I wonder what took them so long.......oh! **FERRETS**!  
  
"well buckbeak, here's dinner" the werewolf said as Sirius was organizing something.  
  
I clicked my beal in thanks before I dug in.....................yuummmmmmmm.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))) )))))((((((((((((((((((((((())))  
  
thanks for reading.  
  
The next chapter is about the hyper owl, pig on request by usagi342. any ideas about what I should do? 


	4. All's fair in love,war and Crookshanks!

The minds of the critters  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
Critter: crookshanks the cat  
  
Timeframe:5th year

* * *

Oh no.... not again..........please no.................AHHHHHHH!  
  
WHERES A CLOSET WHEN YOU NEED ONE?

* * *

Growl...stupid mutt man...can't believe I helped him out a few years ago...why must he insist in chasing me.......  
  
Oh well atleast my Owner and I are going to that school again. I'll finally get to be able to roam around with out looking over my shoulder..........  
  
Sigh.......  
  
And I'll finally be able to see norri again.......sigh..........  
  
Norri........such a perfect little tabby mix.........so dainty.........and adorable.........sigh............purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr   
  
bark !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

on the train

* * *

finally away from mutt man...........actually I think he should be called mutt baby............naahhh that would be an insult to the kid..............  
  
sniff ooooooooooh chocolate! purrrrr rub, sucker rub   
  
"alright Crookshanks, here you go" Hermoine sighed.  
  
Thank you,

* * *

5 min later

* * *

yay! We are here! Now all I have to do is get that bloody latch undone and I can visit norri!!  
  
purrrrrrrr   
  
I wonder..........maybe she would like to go on a moonlit walk tomorrow night around the castle? I'll have to ask......  
  
Ah ha! Got the latch.....and..........open sesame!  
  
Free atlast! Now to find norri!  
  
If I remember correctly she should be around the first floor with argus........nice man........don't understand why no one like him.......he's a cats dream friend....always has a piece of chocolate , can find anyones special spot, and has a great sense of humor.....hang a knid by their pinkies............hehe....not possible they would come right off if they tried..........  
  
I wonder If he knows how to hang someone from their hair without tearing it?........dunno my last owner couldn't do it......  
  
Yes my owner was a death eater........a creepy one too. Always called upon to torture someone........i always enjoyed watching the torture sessions....unfortunately I didn't get to go too often before I ended up in that dreaded pet shop.

* * *

1st floor

* * *

now where is Norri? .................hm....................  
  
"mrow?"  
  
Norri!  
  
purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

* * *

thanks for reading and don't bother asking where those ideas came from.....im writing on a spur of the moment thing here.............  
  
Any way next up is fluffy,aragog,fawkes,nagini.basilisk.  
  
By the way:  
  
Thanks to those that reviewed with ideas  
  
Requests for any certain critter personalities?  
  
Any one? 


	5. Who said 3 heads are better than one?

The minds of the critters

Critter- Fluffy 3 heads 1brain

Time frame- stone rescue

(a/n: sorry bout the delay)

* * *

'sigh' 

I just want to be left alone but will those annoying humans leave me be?

Nooooooooo

They want me guarding something under a trapdoor in a room so small I cant even stand up properly. And they couldn't even put a rug in here or bother to smooth of the edges on the trapdoor. This floor Is cold. good thing i have fur.

Too bad the door is so small and the windows too. If only they were bigger...then I could get out of here...maybe i should just smash the walls....but then again only lord knows what is on the other side. besides, i dont have any where to go.

'Creek'

What was that? Oh, some weird looking human in a turban...better act fierce...

"Bark! Bark! Bark!"

'Music plays'

Oh no, a harp...

"Bark! Barr.............. zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

* * *

Waking up

* * *

'murmer of voices' 

"yawn" 'blink'

Hey, what are these kids doing here?

'blink'

Whoops, my act!

"Growl, Bark! Bark"

How did they get the trapdoor open? O well i'll figure that one out later,got to do my duty.

"Growl, Bark! Bark!" 'snap, Bite'

Hey! No ones aloud down there! Get back here! hey!

Dang, couldn't stop them.... O well. May be I will get to go home after this. I really hope so.

'Yawn'

Either way, I tried my best so hagrid shouldn't be too disappointed. The old guy though...don't know bout him...he smells like sour lemons.....

Wonder why hagrid likes him so much? maybe he's the one that helped hagrid out when he was framed for that basilisks work, personally i'm glad that snack is sleeping again... hope that tom kid i heard about doesn't come back.. certainly don't want to end up like aragog ... Who knows, I certainly don't.

'Yawn'

So sleepy......... "zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

* * *

Thanks for reading! 

Thanks to all reviewers ! does any one want this to continue?


	6. Fawkes, thoughts and lemon drops!

The Minds Of The Critters 

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Critter: Fawkes

Time Frame: Summer After 4th year.

* * *

It has begun.

Voldemort is back and the order of the phoenix has restarted.

I repeat

The war has officially begun anew. But this time I hope Harry Potter manages to stay out of the crossfire until it is time for and Voldemort to face once again. I pity that boy.

Over the past few years Harry's life has been a complete mass of loss, near death and un-wanted popularity (both good and bad). All because of Voldemort.

The wizard Harry described after the third task sounded more Demon than human. Hopefully, this 'being' doesn't have the near immortality that a true demon has. Although knowing Voldemort it will probably be a near miss. However this world is lucky that Voldemort is very arrogant and proud, even after his downfall fourteen years ago. If he is, he might under estimate Harry and the power of love (how cliché!). ....

Maybe then we might stand a chance.

"fawkes? The first meeting of the Order of the Phoenix is starting. Will you joining us?"

Of course, Albus.

* * *

After the meeting

* * *

Maybe we have a better chance than I thought we had. That is, if snape and black finally get along this time. But I guess we all need some sort of stress reliever and nothing is more entertaining than watching two full grown men argue about thins that happened at least 15 years ago during their school days......... well, the weasley twins in pranking mode can do better...

It will be a strange day when those two join the order. I say ' when' not ' if' for those two many bright ideas and very bright minds. If they put their minds to it they could be nearly as smart as that granger girl. Although their pranks and ideas could be very useful during the war...

Speaking of pranks done by the twins and bright ideas, I could use a snack right now..........

Hopefully Albus left a few sweets on his desk....

_flap, flap,_

Hmmmm, where would he put them...

Oh! Lemon Drops!

"Fawkes!"

Uh, Ohhhhhhhh...

* * *

sorry for the wait but i am outta ideas. any suggestions would be nice.

please read and reveiw!

phoenix of the elements


	7. Spiders Rants Shifters and only lord kno...

The Minds of the Critters ) (

Disclaimer---- no own no sue

Critter---- Aragog

Time frame ----- Middle of 3rd year

---------------------------

! I! HATE! SHIFTERS!!!!

They are always causing problem. Always running around, making a racket, chasing and attacking the young ones. Good thing there are so many of us Acromantula's. Although I am sure I speak... err.... think for all of us when I say we could do without those shifters and continuous arguments between the crom's about who can follow the shifter longer...erg. At least it is not like last year with the Basilisk_ Shiver._

Shifters are almost as bad as Basilisks _shiver. _ALMOST, Basilisks _Shiver_ are fearsome honor less brutes with one-track minds. Shifters, however are pests that can not be squashed without a fight and seem to be attracted to the young one's like unicorns are attracted to purity.... Sheesh unicorns are odd. I have yet find (or hear) of any human (aside from hagrid) that actually try too get to know any other species beyond the basics (eating habits, etc).....

Gosh I am old. I can not seem to stay on topic for very long... now what was I thinking about?.....

Arrg!

"Aragog, Aragog"

What now?

* * *

later

* * *

ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

BLOODY SHIFTERS.!!!!!! Always causing trouble!

1st the werewolf is back and now that grim-like shifter is back.

ARRRRGGGGG

At least the Stag and Rat shifters are not around.... The rat probably fell into the lake and died (hopefully). Bloody dumb rodent shifter....as for the stag shifter.....

An old rumour has it that the stag was the father of the boy who defeated the snake-speaker and the Basilisk _shiver. _Somehow I doubt the snake-speaker part. Unicorns are so unreliable gossipers. Never anything good to tell. A flobberworm is more reliable AND interesting....

Bah!

Now I forget what I was talking.. err... thinking about....

Oh, Well.... I need a nap.

Goodnight.....err.... evening.....err ...... whatever.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

* * *

0

* * *

0

* * *

Sorry for the wait. ive hit a dead end on free time!

OH! here's an answer to a reveiw

he who cant write -- thanks for the help but i refuse to do something that doesnt hold a big role in the books. (ghouls, etc)or creatures i dont know much about. however i will do something like a creature that holds a role like fang's. (if i run outta ideas) )

please review!


End file.
